


Trial

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1900s, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Torture, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Об истоках вражды вражды Уизли и Малфоев. Родомагическое АУ. Pure-blood directory #3.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Уизлифап.

_10 февраля 1900 года,_  
резиденция «Священного совета двадцати восьми»,  
большой зал заседаний. 

— Кто за то, чтобы признать род Малфоев виновным и с позором изгнать из числа «Священных двадцати восьми» со всеми вытекающими?

Таким обтекаемым образом Шафик, председательствовавший сегодня вместо Уизли — из-за конфликта интересов, — на самом деле спрашивал, кто за то, чтобы все, в ком течёт кровь Малфоев, были убиты ещё до заката. Неудивительно, что в зале заседаний царила тягостная атмосфера.

Лицемеру и вечному приспособленцу не хватило мужества сказать как есть, зато и руку он не поднял. Эйден медленно переводил тяжёлый взгляд с одного волшебника на другого, считая голоса.

Девять.

Столько же, сколько и за то, чтобы признать их невиновными. Вот только Уизли ещё не проголосовал, и в его выборе не было никаких сомнений. Получается, всё зря? Неделя подготовки к слушанию — больше ему не дали, — проведённая в лихорадочной деятельности, без сна и секунды отдыха, потраченная на уговоры, обман, взятки, угрозы, проклятия и убийства, каким-то чудом купившие Малфоям треть голосов, — зря. Полторы тысячи лет чистокровного отбора, совершенствования и накопления знаний, влияния, магии и мирских ценностей — зря. Принесённые жертвы и перенесённые лишения, многие поколения балансирования на грани — зря. Всё зря.

А Уизли медлил: сверлил Эйдена нечитаемым взглядом, словно наслаждался, растягивая его агонию. Затем он встал.

— Мой голос решающий. Если я сейчас не подниму руку, не стану обрекать ваш род, что вы подумаете? И что подумают все присутствующие? — Уизли говорил медленно и уверенно, даже капельку насмешливо. — Что я слишком глуп для этого? Или слишком слаб? Может, боюсь? Вас?

Он сыпал явно риторическими вопросами, так что Эйден молчал. Молчали и все остальные. Выждав почти неприличную паузу, Уизли веско продолжил:

— Или, может, вы подумаете, что я пожалел своих правнуков? Оказал им милосердие? Не желаю проливать родную кровь?

Снова повисло ничем не нарушаемое молчание, а Эйдену стоило больших усилий не рассмеяться над этим пафосным идиотизмом. Сентиментальный дурак не знал, что бросался пустыми словами: в жилах его правнуков на самом деле не текло ни капли крови Уизли. Они были Малфои целиком и полностью, от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос. И не просто Малфои, а фактически Арманд Малфой. Как сам Эйден, как его сын, как был его отец и все Малфои после Арманда.

Такова была суть проведённого им восемьсот пятьдесят лет назад тёмного ритуала и особенность продолжения их рода с тех пор, но эту часть подробностей во время дознания у Эйдена от Священного совета утаить всё же получилось. Они узнали только о цене, которую платили женщины, вынашивавшие семя Малфоев. И которую заплатила глупая курица Уизли, умершая родами. Хотя удивителен даже тот факт, что первые два раза ей пережить удалось, а на третий она разродилась живым ребёнком, прежде чем испустила дух. Обычно и первые-то с трудом переживали, а после них муж начинал подливать жене специальное зелье, но та и сама не горела желанием повторять подвиг.

Что ж, рано или поздно осечка была неминуема, хотя сын клялся всем, чем только мог, что зелье бесплодия своей дуре подливал исправно, и Эйден ему верил: тот знал о цене и жену, как ни странно, любил, но, видимо, недостаточно, чтобы держать член в штанах после второго ребёнка.

Или про искусность Уизли в зельях слухи преувеличивали не уж так сильно, хотя проверка сына на Приворотные в своё время ничего не выявила.

Если бы ещё они не начали своё идиотское расследование под надуманным предлогом. Видите ли, их женщины не могут умереть родами. Глупость несусветная: бабы, даже волшебницы, мрут родами только так, и эти ничем не особенные; но Совет упорно верил старым сказкам о мифических магических дарах и благословении магии, хотя экспериментально доказать их по сей день так никто и не смог.

— Как бы то ни было, — наконец-то сподобился продолжить после затянувшейся паузы Уизли, — помните, что говорят о нашей семье.

— Что вы предатели крови? — непочтительно фыркнул Эйден и оскалился. Слишком много возомнивший о себе и чрезмерно размякший болван не дождётся от него заискиваний. На попятную он уже не пойдёт, раз объявил о милосердии: честь не позволит; так что испортить ему удовольствие и мелко нагадить напоследок Эйден мог совершенно безнаказанно.

— Это, конечно, тоже, — совершенно спокойно кивнул Уизли, — но я сейчас о том, что Уизли, хоть горячи и скоры на расправу, но отходчивы, если останется кого прощать.

— Вы мне угрожаете?

— Будьте спокойны, если я начну угрожать, вам не придётся переспрашивать. Думаю, с вопросом о вашем исключении мы покончили? — Уизли медленно обвёл взглядом стол заседаний и сидевших за ним членов Священного совета. — Господа, все согласны?

Никто не выразил протеста.

— Малфои остаются в составе «Священных двадцати восьми», — торжественно провозгласил Шафик. — Внеочередное экстренное заседание объявлено закрытым.

— Чудесно, — сухо проговорил Уизли. — Однако у нас с мистером Малфоем осталось ещё одно дело, решить которое лучше всего в частном порядке.

— У меня больше нет с вами дел, мистер Уизли — скривился Эйден.

Пусть будет проклят тот день, когда ему стало известно, насколько престижно иметь рыжую невестку и какой сложности интрига необходима, чтобы её заполучить. Когда он увлёкся, соблазнённый вызовом своим способностям, и посчитал это в целом стоящей идеей.

Эйден и сам точно не знал: не верил он в слухи или где-то в глубине души надеялся, что они окажутся правдой, а благословение Уизли — сильнее проклятия Малфоев.

Не оказались.

— Ошибаетесь, мистер Малфой. Пусть я пощадил свою кровь, но лично вы мне хуже, чем никто. Лично вы, как, впрочем, и — в равной мере — ваш сын, виновны в смерти моей любимой внучки, и я вправе вызвать сначала вас, а потом и его на смертельный поединок перед лицом нашей матери магии, и пусть её воля рассудит, кто из нас был прав.

— Суд поединком? — с трудом поверил собственным ушам Эйден. Он видел подобное несколько раз ещё в ранней юности, но уже тогда это считалось устаревшим варварством. — Да вы издеваетесь?

— Либо я прибью тебя, словно бешеного шелудивого пса, и брошу в канаву у дороги, — теперь скривился уже Уизли.

Эйден огляделся в поисках поддержки, но остальные члены совета смотрели с осуждением… на него самого. Пусть будет трижды проклят тот день, когда Арманд решил начать всё с начала в этой дикой стране…

— Будь по-вашему. Я сообщу о моём выборе места, времени и…

По залу разнеслись смешки и неловкий кашель.

— А мой отец был против, когда решили принять этих невежественных выскочек, но кто же его слушал! — громко проворчал древний сморщенный Гонт, и остальные ответили ему согласным молчанием.

— Суд поединком не приемлет обычной суточной отсрочки или иного оружия, кроме волшебных палочек, — снисходительно, за что Эйден тут же возненавидел его ещё сильнее, пояснил Уизли. — Суд поединком проходит перед лицом членов Священного совета и их наследников, дабы ни у кого не возникло сомнений в его справедливости и надлежащем исполнении воли матери магии. Прошу ввести свидетелей.

Двери большого зала заседаний распахнулись словно сами собой, и внутрь вошло ещё двадцать восемь магов, среди которых понуро брёл его собственный сын.

Ублюдочный Уизли всё спланировал! Но откуда ему было знать, что голосование закончится ничьей?! Это стало возможным только благодаря невероятным усилиям Эйдена!

— На счёт три, — объявил Шафик, когда все присутствующие, кроме дуэлянтов, рассредоточились вдоль стен, и взмахнул палочкой, одним незнакомым Эйдену заклинанием убрав и огромный стол, и лежавшие на нём пергаменты с материалами дела, и стулья членов совета, чтобы освободить место для поединка.

Считали все вместе, наверное, какая-то очередная замшелая традиция.

Велико было искушение начать на «Два!» или даже «Один!», но незамеченным такое не осталось бы, и что-то подсказывало: ему это не спустят; Эйден лишь крепче сжал палочку и дождался «Три!».

Он собирался выиграть, раз уж дремучие англичашки уважают только силу, и потому взвинтил темп с первых же мгновений.

Во-первых, Уизли почти в два раза шире и тяжелее его. К сожалению, размеров ему добавлял не рыхлый праздный жир, как у Булстроуда, например, а даже на вид крепкое, явно тренированное мясо; но двигаться он всё же должен был несколько медленнее сухопарого и лёгкого Эйдена.

Во-вторых, Уизли в три раза старше — хотя никто в здравом уме не назовёт его дряхлым, — но каким бы крепким он ни был, должен быстрее устать и начать ошибаться.

В-третьих… Уизли несравнимо, несоизмеримо опытнее. Шутка ли, лучший взломщик проклятий на островах, до сих пор активно практикует и за всю карьеру не просто не сдох, но даже не потерял ни одной крупной части тела. Несколько пальцев — даже не на рабочей руке — не в счёт. Позволить ему затянуть бой, прощупать, а потом и вовсе полностью изучить себя и выработать максимально эффективную тактику противодействия — смертельная ошибка.

Казалось бы, любитель копаться в бумагах, лишь изредка вылезающий проветриться на охоту или ежегодное выдворение, такому бойцу в любом случае не чета, как ни ухищряйся в последний момент, но Эйден, хоть нигде этого и не афишировал, регулярно тренировался, чтобы держать себя в форме на случай неприятностей (вполне вероятных — если не неизбежных — с учётом неофициальной части его деятельности); вот и пригодилось... Кроме того, у него имелся действенный стимул: он собирался сражаться не только за собственную жизнь, но за фактическое существование всего рода Малфоев в том виде, в каком магический мир его знал до сих пор. Сын, забывший о тренировках и годами посвящавший всё свободное от дел время жене, был Уизли уж точно не соперник, а тот выразился вполне ясно: Коннор будет следующим, сразу после Эйдена. И тогда его внуки попадут в полную власть ублюдка — как единственного живого родственника, — и тот непременно воспитает их согласно своим понятиям и идеалам, что будет даже хуже, чем просто уничтожение на корню всего рода.

Эйдену, пожалуй, даже повезло, что против него вышел старый лис Эзра, как глава рода, а не его внук и наследник, сверкавший сейчас в дальнем углу налитыми кровью ненавидящими глазами, только пены для полноты картины и не хватало. Бешеная мантикора Джейкоб, брат-близнец убившейся родами дурынды Флоренс, самый молодой в истории победитель Турнира трёх волшебников и вот уже десять лет бессменный чемпион общеевропейского дуэльного чемпионата. Вот против него у Эйдена железно не было бы ни единого шанса.

Впрочем, довольно скоро со всей очевидностью стало понятно, что сейчас — тоже нет.

Уизли полностью контролировал ход боя и явно мог убить Эйдена в любой момент любым способом, каким только захотел бы, несмотря на все усилия того хоть что-то ему противопоставить.

Он выбрал медленный, болезненный и зрелищный: кровавого орла.

Может, такова была цена его милосердия, может, плата за оскорбление.

Эйден стонал, выл и трясся в тисках удерживавшего его заклинания, не позволявшего ни упасть, ни потерять сознание, ни умереть раньше времени, когда магия отрывала ему рёбра от позвоночника — неторопливо, одно за другим — и выворачивала их наружу, чтобы потом развесить на них лёгкие, изъятые в последний момент перед смертью, но пощады сумел так и не попросить: подобного удовольствия он Уизли доставлять не собирался хотя бы из врождённой Малфоевской вредности.

***

Ужасная смерть — нет, беспощадная и показательная казнь! — отца была тем, что достучалось наконец до полностью ушедшего в свою скорбь по умершей жене Коннора, встряхнуло его.

— Зачем? — тихо спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от жуткой окровавленной костяной пародии на крылья с развешанными по ней кусками нежно-розовой плоти.

— Что зачем? — искренне удивился кто-то.

— Зачем… так?

Уизли подошёл к Коннору и встал между ним и телом отца, загораживая гипнотическое в своей чудовищности зрелище.

— Это знак моего уважения, — ему хватило бессовестности доброжелательно улыбнуться, и Коннор очень ясно понял, что он сумасшедший. — Пусть твой отец сражался по неправильной причине, но сражался хорошо — как для кабинетной крысы, конечно, — и конец свой он встретил намного достойнее, чем жил.

Все они тут сумасшедшие варвары. Приехать в эту дикую страну было серьёзной ошибкой, остаться — фатальной: так или иначе конец всё же настиг Малфоев. Как ни странно, Коннор испытывал в основном облегчение: осталось совсем немного. Уж ему-то оказывать «уважение» не за что. Он вытащил палочку и небрежно бросил её под ноги Уизли, затем опустился на колени и склонил голову. Однако удара так и не дождался, вместо этого Уизли заговорил:

— Я обещал убить тебя, но даже я могу ошибиться. Ты будешь жить, Коннор Малфой, жить и помнить, как ты любил мою дорогую девочку и как она любила тебя. Детям Флоренс нужен отец… который убережёт их от ошибок деда. Почти двести лет, как вас приняли, а вы всё ещё не лучше магглов с волшебными палочками.

И он просто ушёл после этого.

Лучше бы убил.

Самому себе Коннор поклялся обязательно научить детей — и научить крепко, — но совсем не тому, на что рассчитывает этот мерзкий дикарь. Он научит их не недооценивать замшелые традиции, дурацкие детские сказочки и маразматичных пней с червяками вместо мозгов и дурной силищей. Он научит их ненавидеть Уизли, ведь ненависть, как выяснилось, прекрасно лечит разбитое сердце. И он научит их мстить.


End file.
